


Татуировка

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Татуировка

— Ну, покажи!  
— Я сказал — нет!  
— Ну, покажи!  
— Аоминеччи, блин! Отвали!   
Аомине навалился на Кисе со спины, обхватив шею согнутой рукой, и прошептал прямо в ухо:  
— Покажи, тебе что, жалко, что ли?  
У Кисе, кажется, даже сережка блестела зло и колюче, а спина закаменела. Злился по-настоящему, вот дела.   
— Ну чего ты прицепился, Аоминеччи? Тебе делать нечего?   
— Точно. Мы играем только вечером.  
Кисе дернул плечом, не особо стараясь вырваться из захвата. Шедшие навстречу игроки какой-то команды, форму которой Аомине не узнал, отступили к стенке, убираясь с их пути. Еще и пялились во все глаза, придурки.   
— Ну так иди и тренируйся или действуй на нервы Момои, она привычная.  
— Да не злись ты, вы же победили.  
Кисе просидел большую часть игры на скамейке запасных, переживая за своих: тренер трясся над его ногой, как будто она была хрустальной, а матч оказался сложным, Кайджо едва его вытянуло.  
— Я не злюсь, — Кисе повернул голову, почти коснувшись щекой его щеки. — Ты просто надоел. Не буду я никому показывать эту дурацкую татуировку. Скорей бы смылась.  
— Ее же все равно на фотографиях будет видно.   
О фотосессии, ради которой Кисе сделали — вернее, нарисовали — татуировку, он сам и растрепался, но показывать ее отказался наотрез. Само собой, лучшего способа завести Аомине придумать было сложно, а когда Кисе отказался играть с ним один-на-один в обмен на «посмотреть»...   
Аомине горы свернет, а увидит, что он там прячет.  
— Вот на фотографиях и полюбуешься.  
Еще одна группа игроков шарахнулась в сторону, а кто-то даже телефон достал. Колоритно они, наверное, выглядели — встрепанный и разгоряченный Кисе в мокрой футболке и повисший на нем по-зимнему одетый Аомине, который только куртку расстегнул и шарф размотал.  
— Да плевать на фотографии, я сейчас хочу.   
Кисе резко остановился и на этот раз с силой двинул плечом, выворачиваясь из захвата по-серьезному. Развернулся, недобро щурясь.   
— А мне плевать, чего ты там хочешь.  
У Аомине волосы на руках стали дыбом — Кисе нарывался, и это будоражило кровь.  
— Что там за татушка, что ты так боишься ее показывать?  
— Я не боюсь, — Кисе улыбнулся, правда, натянуто. Ничего общего с обычной сладкой улыбкой мальчика-с-обложки. — Просто не хочу.  
Аомине сделал шаг вперед, вынуждая Кисе отступить к стене.  
— Тебе что, ко дню Святого Валентина нарисовали сердечки и ангелочков на заднице?  
Кисе оторопело глянул на него — глаза смешно вылупил, даже ресницами похлопал. А потом покраснел, как вареный рак.  
Чего?! Правда, что ли, сердечки на жопе?!  
— Ну, ты дурак, Аоминеччи! — Кисе нарочито утомленно вздохнул, только все равно румянец его выдавал. У него-то кожа белая, хрен его скроешь. — Какие сердечки? Не нравится мне просто эта татуировка. И вообще фотосессия глупая получилась.   
— А чего там? — Аомине без интереса рассматривал лицо Кисе — красивое, как раз для девчоночьих журналов. Точно, он же как Май-чан для девочек.   
— Шелковые простыни и клетчатые пледы, — хмуро сказал Кисе. — Тюльпаны и я.  
— Отличный набор, — расхохотался Аомине. — Все такое клевое, особенно тюльпаны.  
Кисе тоже улыбнулся, на этот раз по-настоящему. В светлых глазах мелькнуло привычное — насмешливое и дерзкое.  
— А еще меня обсыпали лепестками этих тюльпанов и еще каких-то дурацких цветочков, — то ли пожаловался, то ли похвастался он. — Красота.  
— И ради этого тебе сделали татуировку?  
— Да я же говорю, она временная, легко смоется. Из-за нее сейчас в душ нормально не сходить.  
Кисе вдруг расслабился, будто решил забить на проблемы. Давно бы так.  
— Покажи.  
— Ты зануда, Аоминеччи.  
— Я настойчивый и целеустремленный.  
— Угу, только дурак.  
Аомине фыркнул и накрыл ладонью светлую макушку, покровительственно ероша мягкие волосы — Кисе зажмурился, как кот, а потом отстранился, выскальзывая из-под руки. Кисе не поймаешь, он такой.  
— Так покажешь или застеснялся?  
— В раздевалке полно народа, как ты себе это представляешь?  
— Идем в нашу, у нас пока никого. Я первый пришел.  
Хотел посмотреть на матч Кайджо. Просто так, вдруг с Кисе придется играть в финале.  
— Давай. Но, блин, если ты будешь ржать!..  
— Идем уже!  
В раздевалке Тоо было пусто и темно — окна выходили в глухой узкий простенок. Пришлось включить свет.  
— Дверь закрой.  
Аомине повернул защелку, не отрывая взгляда от Кисе. Тот с любопытством огляделся, хотя чего там смотреть, все раздевалки одинаковые. Поторопился бы.  
У Аомине под ложечкой засосало от нетерпения.   
Кисе вздохнул, потоптался на месте, а потом повернулся к нему спиной. Нет, правда, что ли, на заднице?!  
— Я тебя предупредил, ничего интересного там нет.  
— Ладно-ладно, давай уже.  
Кисе снял футболку — ярко-синюю, с его счастливой семеркой. Аомине проводил взглядом брошенную на скамейку тряпку и подумал, что черная форма, как у Тоо пошла бы ему больше.  
Спина у Кисе была чистой, никаких намеков на рисунки — белая гладкая кожа и родинка на лопатке. Внизу, около линии позвоночника, было цветное пятно. Цветочки, что ли?  
Кисе помедлил, хмуро глянул на Аомине через плечо и потянул шорты вниз.  
Аомине сам не понял, с чего так заколотилось сердце и в горле пересохло.  
— Ну что?  
Да ничего, блин.  
Задница как задница. Вернее, не задница, только ее кусок — Кисе стянул шорты чуть ниже круглых ямочек на пояснице, таких, будто кто-то пальцем там ткнул пару раз.   
— И что тут написано?  
— Не знаю, я не читал. Мне, блин, не видно!  
Аомине засмеялся бы, но дыхание перехватило. Он подошел ближе и сел на корточки, разглядывая написанные готическим шрифтом английские буквы.   
— Ерунда какая-то. Вот, слушай: It's like tears falling down, drops of pain hit the ground.  
Произношение у Аомине было никудышное, еще и голос на полуслове сорвался.   
У Кисе тоненькие светлые волоски на пояснице стояли дыбом.  
— Ни хрена не понял. Фоллинг даун — это вроде «падать»? А граунд — «земля»?  
— Ага, вроде. Еще тут тюльпаны — розовые — и какие-то завитушки.  
Аомине почти дотронулся пальцем до подрагивающей кожи — страшно хотелось обвести прихотливый узор — но отдернул руку в последний момент. Может, зря.  
— Наверняка что-то красивое написали, — хрипло сказал он, наклоняясь ближе. От Кисе пахло потом и тревогой. По белой коже побежали мурашки — Аомине мог рассмотреть все в деталях. Он почти уткнулся носом в эти дурацкие ямочки.  
Кисе, наверное, чувствовал его дыхание на своей заднице.  
— И это будет на фотографиях? Ты там голый?  
— Нет, конечно, — у Кисе тоже голос подрагивал. — Там простынь была, ее на меня набрасывали, а она шелковая, скользкая… Все время падала. Ассистентам пришлось держать. Еще прищепок притащили…  
Кисе что-то говорил и говорил, Аомине не слушал. Чувство было такое, будто он нырнул в холодную воду с разбега, и теперь никак не может прийти в себя. Надпись — тонкая, красивая — манила прикоснуться, он даже руку в кулак сжал, сдерживаясь.  
В раздевалке было жарко. Или это потому, что он так и не снял куртку?  
Аомине пошевелил шеей — шерстяной шарф колол кожу и как будто душил. Дышать было трудно, губы пересохли, а сердце стучало часто-часто, разгоняя жар по телу.  
Кисе словно застыл, упершись лбом о металлическую дверцу шкафчика для одежды, и ничего не делал, хотя секунды текли, давно можно было подтянуть шорты, обернуться и посмеяться вместе с Аомине над татуировкой.  
Вязь непонятных английских слов и розовые тюльпаны — что может быть глупее?  
Аомине сглотнул, и потряс головой, разгоняя туман в голове, и Кисе в ответ на его движение тоже дернулся, выпрямляясь — на какое-то мгновение Аомине захотелось схватить его за бедра и заставить стоять на месте, как было, чтобы перед глазами оставалась гладкая белая кожа и рисунок на ней. Еще пара сантиметров, и он коснулся бы ее губами.  
От этой мысли его тряхануло так, что он резко поднялся — почти подпрыгнул, отодвигаясь от Кисе. Надо было что-то сказать, сгладить напряженное, неправильное, сладкое и вязкое, как патока, молчание, которое говорило больше любых слов.  
Аомине лихорадочно думал, как быть — наплевать на эту неправильность или лучше будет сделать вид, что ничего такого не происходит, когда перехватил взгляд Кисе. Глаза у него были почти черные — зрачки затопили золотистую радужку, и это чернота выдавала Кисе с головой.  
— Ты… — Кисе хотел что-то сказать, но запнулся, отступил к скамейке, схватив свою футболку, как утопающий — спасательный круг.  
Аомине открыл было рот, чтобы спросить: «Что я?» — ничего умнее в голову не лезло — когда дверь толкнули.  
— Закрыто! — приглушенный голос Вакамацу был, как обычно, недовольным и резким. — Мы первые. Я думал, тренер уже здесь.  
— Ага, и Аомине тоже, — кто-то засмеялся, а потом заржали и остальные, даже Сакурай. Отличная шутка. Аомине сам бы ухмыльнулся, но Кисе натягивал футболку, и было не до смеха.  
— Ключ у меня есть, — в замке скрежетнуло, и дверь распахнулась. Вакамацу ввалился в раздевалку первым, оттолкнув попавшего под локоть Сакурая, и так и застыл на пороге.  
— Чего? — лениво спросил Аомине, разматывая шарф.   
— Ничего, — Вакамацу смотрел то на него, то на Кисе, нацепившего самое радостное выражение лица. Модель, сука. — А что вы тут делаете?  
— Тренируемся, — язвительно сказал Аомине, а Кисе улыбнулся еще шире. — Твое какое дело?  
Куртка полетела на скамейку вслед за шарфом, но жарко было по-прежнему.  
— Он какого хрена тут? — Вакамацу моментально вспылил, собираясь сорваться на Кисе, но тот на такие крики не реагировал. Поздоровался, помахал рукой столпившимся у дверей парням, кивнул Аомине — так, будто и не было того молчания — и ушел.  
Ладно, с другой стороны, чего такого, просто поболтали с бывшим сокомандником. А на эти взгляды можно не обращать внимания, тем более все занялись своими делами.  
— Все готовы?..  
— Мои кроссовки, вон в том пакете…  
— Ага, подай ее тоже!..  
— Кто хочет пить?..  
Аомине потянулся, с удовольствием разминая затекшую спину, и решил, что обо всем подумает после игры. О Кисе, о его татуировках, ямочках на пояснице и непонятных взглядах.  
И журнал с задницей Кисе тоже купит, обязательно.   
Полюбуется на тюльпан.  
И на задницу.


End file.
